Of Music and Detectives
by AcidicMilk
Summary: Music. One word that described Nina perfectly. A master at her obsession, it has a calming effect on someone she holds dear. After all, music soothes the savage beast, whether they be crazed or to focused to notice something... too important to lose. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I figured it was about time I did one of these

**A/N: I figured it was about time I did one of these. The sad part is this plot is soooooooooooooo over-used and clichéd. D: But I figure, what the heck? No harm in doing it again. It's just like the Caramelldansen fad! xD By the way, Cira is pronounce 'seera', not 'kira'. I think all of you know how to pronounce Nina. xD**

**--**

Chapter 1

--

**St. Ivan's Orphanage for Girls**

**Parris France**

**1987**

My eyes skimmed down the tiny print on the large page of the book that had recently grabbed my attention in the St. Ivan's library. The snow outside had left it too cold to go out and play, even though most of the children had insisted that it wasn't. Not being the one to complain, I simply reached for the book, a higher-leveled one for my young age, and sat in front of the fire.

The other children in the orphanage on the other hand, were wild and feisty. I knew the Sisters shouldn't have given them those sweets earlier. At least I could hold down my sugar rush, as much as I hated too, although being one of the older children in the orphanage, I had to.

I sighed, putting the bookmark in its place and slamming the book shut. It was pointless; I was never going to get any reading done with all of this noise. Getting up from the velvet carpet I had been laying on, I walked into the foyer and up the stairs, my room being on the second floor. Two of the older boys ran past, trying to stab each other with their wooden swords, almost causing me to fall, although I was able to catch myself on the railing at the last minute.

Yep, giving them chocolate had _definitely_ been a bad idea.

"Wina! Wina!" I small voice drifted up to my ears. Dashing up the stairs was what could have been a miniature me. Her pure-blonde locks were pulled back into loose pigtails, her chubby little three year legs carrying her as fast as she could go. Smiling a little, I bent down, giving her a hug. Knowing what she wanted, I turned around and let little Cira climb up on my 7 year old shoulders. Riding piggy-back, she clung to me like always, although I had always assured her that I wouldn't drop her.

"Cira, it's _Nina_. Can you say 'nnn'?" I asked my little sister, pronouncing the sound N makes.

"Nnnnnn." she replied, smiling.

"Now say 'Nina'."

"Wina!" I sighed, this was harder than I thought. I had been trying to get her to say my name right for the longest time, and she _still_ didn't get it.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she started to squirm and I let her down, knowing that she wanted to go and play with her friends. Looking back at me, I smiled at her, but as soon as she rounded the corner, I frowned, the sad expression back on my face.

Why was she so… _damn_ social? Why couldn't _I_ be like that!? Why was I always... so _alone_?

Looking down, I stepped down the carpeted hallway until I reached the door leading to mine and Cira's room. Entering my room, I let tears fall. I went over to the window ledge and sat down, looking at the pure white snow fall.

It was strange; the day had been completely calm, save the hyper children inside of the orphanage. I could sense it, something was off, and I knew something was going to happen today. I had heard the Sisters whispering about something, and they rarely ever kept anything a secret from us unless it was really important. They had also stared at me whenever I walked pass.

Looking down at the roadway, I saw its pure, clean, and smooth blanket of snow ruined, ruts being made in it by a long black car pulling up to the driveway and stopping in front. An older man and a young black-haired boy stepped out into the white lawn, leaving tracks as the walked up to the front door.

I saw the younger boy look up at the building, his eyes catching sight of me. Feeling some blood rush to my face, I quickly jumped away from the window in surprise, plopping on my bed. Why in the _world_ had that happened? I had never really blushed before, especially to a _boy_… but then again, it was a new boy, and I had never seen him before so…

I sat for a minute, not really thinking. Finally, I got up and walked back over to my door. Opening it, I saw Cira running back up the hall towards me. "Wina! Wina!" Did you see the pepow outside?" she asked.

"Yes Cira, I did. Come on; let's go take a look at them." I replied, taking her pudgy little hand and going back down the spiral staircase. Reaching the bottom, we saw the sisters standing in the foyer, awaiting the visitors. We moved to the doorway which lead into the main room, where children were still playing. The two of hid partially behind the wall, still peeking our heads out to take a look at the newcomers.

The large doors opened, letting a chilled breeze fill the foyer, a small amount being blown in. The man stepped in, blacked haired boy in tow. Judging by his looks and how tall he was, the man looked to be somewhere in the ages between 40 and 50, the boy somewhere around my own age.

--

L's P.O.V

--

Looking around, I caught sight of the blond girl again, her large cerulean eyes looking right back at me. After a few seconds, she hid back behind the wall, as well as a younger girl.

'Interesting….'

--

Nina's P.O.V

--

I leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Well that had been… different. Why did that boy keep staring at me? All in all, it was starting to weird me out.

I heard low talking from the Sisters, the replying simply in turn. Soon I heard the Sisters call for me to come to the foyer. Doing so, I kept Cira's small hand in my own. The air was still chilled from when the door opened; giving my exposed arms goose bumps. The baggy flannel pajama pants I wore trailed the floor as I walked, settling around my feet when I stopped.

The Head Sister stepped forward, looking at my sister and I. "Nina, we have looked very closely at how you have mentally progressed during your time at St. Ivan's. This man, Quilish Wammy, would like to put you in his orphanage for the mentally gifted."

Wammy stepped forward, the boy in front of him. "And this is Lawliet, one of the children already residing in the Wammy House." The small boy pulled down his scarf, revealing his face. I smiled and waved at him, not really knowing what to do. Mr. Wammy spoke again. "The Wammy House is only for the most gifted minds. I assure you, you would be satisfied with living there."

"If I go, does that mean I'll have more time to read? A-and more time for my music!?"

"Of course."

My mind was made up in a heartbeat. "Come on Cira, I'll help you get packed." I stated, taking my sister by the hand and starting to pull her towards the stairs.

"Wait Nina." I heard one of the Sister's say in a sad voice. "The invitation was only for you, not for Cira as well."

I was suddenly serious, crouching down and hugging Cira, like a protective mother "I'm not going _anywhere_ without my sister. She's too young to _not_ be with me! I'm the only family she has left!" Hearing my words, she clutched to the front of my shirt, and I could tell she didn't want to be separated from me.

"Now now Sister Mary, it's alright for little Cira to come too. There's no need to be so negative about it." said Quilish.

"Right! No one takes my sister from _me_!" With that, I marched up the stairs, Cira in tow behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**There were a few screw-ups in the first chapter that I overlooked when I was writing, but I'm too last to go and fix them xD For one, I put **_**boys **_**in an orphanage for **_**girls**_**. xD I wasn't really paying attention at the time, and boys seemed more likely to be swinging swords around. Other than that, it was mainly mistakes where semicolons should have been when I put a comma. :P**

**This chapter is **_**waaaaaaaaaaaaaay**_** over due. D: Sorry for the laziness.**

**Oh, and the last time I wrote in first person was when I typed the last chapter, so forgive me for mistakes. :P**

**Death Note does not belong to me, sadly. )':**

**----------**

My suitcase packed, I put the last of Cira's things into hers. It wasn't much, but it was all we had ever known.

Let's get our story straight shall we? At the time we were forced into the orphanage, I was 5 years old, Cira only previously born; she wasn't even a year old yet. Our father was a lawyer, our mother a business woman. They were killed in a plain crash on their way to a business meeting in London for the main branch of my father's firm. The engines had apparently given out just around the border. This tragedy happening, we ourselves only being toddlers, our Uncle easily took whatever we had to our name. Of course, I didn't find this out until I was old enough to understand. Cira didn't need to know; the orphanage was all she had even known, and I planned to keep it that way.

Until now.

With the possibility of being able to excel with my knowledge, I may have been able to help Cira with her future, once again as a mother would do for her child. And if Cira somehow had the mental capabilities as myself, then it was another win-win situation.

Grabbing hold of my little sibling's bag, I held mine in the other hand as she grabbed onto my wrist. Quiet 'thunk's were heard as our loose shoes hit the floor before our feet did. We now had our jackets on, as well as scarves, giving us a similar appearance the dark haired boy downstairs. Our suitcases also made slightly louder thumps as I took them downstairs, hitting each time I went down a stair.

Descending the staircase for what was to be the last time, I saw that a rather large group of the orphanage's occupants were gathered at the opening where we had been watching from earlier. It was such a sudden change in atmosphere; from the hyper, sugar crazed children from before to the now quiet and curious group before us now.

Of course, this was a sudden change on many levels. My sister and I were leaving without any warning, without any goodbyes. Well, Cira would be the only one who really needed to say goodbye to her friends; I think the others would actually be _glad _that I was leaving. I was just one less point of authority for them to have to deal with. But what about… _everything? _This was everything to us; it had been most of our lives. The Sisters, the large backyard, the dining hall; our life –mainly Cira's- was etched into those walls.

It was as if we were leaving our very being behind.

But, at the moment, I was too excited to really care. It was a new _life, _one where we could pursue whatever we wanted out of living. One where new friends would blossom from, one where we could be surrounded by people just like us. It was an amazing feeling; like an emotional high.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the man who was going to take my life away. That wasn't necessarily a horrible thing though. "We're ready."

He smiled his kind smile, the boy named Lawliet still close to him. Stares again with him, his large, dark eyes peeping over the oversized scarf. "Are you sure?" he asked. "No goodbyes or…" His voice trailed off.

I shook my head. "No sir. My sister and I are ready." Despite my previous statement, the Sisters still came and said their goodbyes to use, a hug or two mixed in. I shivered a small bit; physical contact wasn't exactly something I enjoyed very much.

The small group of older women finally dispersing, my sister in tow behind me, I walked over to Quilish and looked up at him as if I were saying, 'Let's go.'

He nodded, resting his hand lightly in between my shoulder blades as we headed towards the door. Cira looked back and gave a small wave at the group of children still gathered at the main room opening, then sped up to keep up with our longer strides. Lawliet was on the other side of the man, keeping stride with my steps.

As the chilled and crisp air hit our bodies, our bodies trembled slightly. Shrugging off Wammy's hand from my back gently, I quickened my footsteps ever so slightly so that he wouldn't do it again. That, and I was eager to get back out of the cold and into the warmth that the car produced.

Climbing into the back seat of the black car, Cira followed right behind me, claiming the window seat and closing the door behind her. Lawliet got in on the other side of the vehicle while Wammy put our bags into the trunk of the car, then proceeded to sit in the front seat on the same side as Lawliet. I heard him murmur, "And of we go…" It was silent then, the only noise coming from the slight humming of the car and the quiet crunching of snow outside, although that was hardly audible.

I was hardly paying attention to that though. Instead, my focus was on the boy on the opposite side of the seat as me. He sat rather peculiarly, with his knees up to his chest and one of his thumbs between his teeth while the other arm wrapped around his legs. And he, in turn, stared right back at me. Again.

"Why are you sitting like that?" I questioned, a puzzled look plastered onto my face. At my words, Cira took her gaze away from the 'pretty white flakes' as she called them in her own little three-year-old language and looked at Lawliet as I was.

"Simple." he replied. "Sitting like this raises my deductive ability by 40%."

'_Really…' _I pondered to myself. Without really thinking about it, I continued to stare at his position intently while proceeding to copy it by slowly raising my legs up to my chest. Cira, not wanting to be left out, quickly followed the change in my posture.

I could almost feel my thought process skyrocket; it was strange. Slightly startled, I trembled a small bit before getting used to it. Unfortunately, my legs apparently weren't made to be in that type of position for too awfully long, and they gave out under me, sending them out in front of me and my back end plopping back into the seat of the vehicle. "Ow…" I mumbled quietly. Cira giggled, once again copying my movements. Apparently, she thought that it was type of game we were playing.

A low chuckle escaped Lawliet's lips, and I glared angrily at him. "You shouldn't laugh at a lady; it's impolite!" I scolded him.

"Oh really?" he inquired, once again looking over at me. I could tell that Wammy was also amused while he listening, but I was taught to respect my elders by the Sisters, and I didn't plan to go back on what I was taught.

"Yes really!" I spat. "At least, that's what I've always been taught…." It was silent once again after that, the argument apparently not getting anywhere. It was slightly boring now, my eyes following the drops of water down the car's window that the snow had made on impact. The sky was impossibly dark, the result of a long day; metaphorically speaking of course. The days were, in reality, much shorter than what we had been recently used to because of the winter.

Looking down at my sister, I saw her eyes slightly droop. Sugar crash; of course. "Tired Squirt?" I mumbled, gently ruffling her hair as she leaned against me.

"Mhm…" she yawned, now closing her large chocolate eyes.

"Thought so. You've been way to quiet." I chuckled. Soon enough, her breathing evened out as sleep overcame Cira.

"Mr. Wammy?" I continued once I was sure she wasn't going to wake up. My voice was still soft though; just in case.

"Yes Nina?" he replied, still keeping his gaze firmly on the road that stretched out in front of them. It was slippery, he couldn't afford to look away from it at all and risk wrecking with us inside of it.

"I was wondering… will there be more of us? Like myself and Lawliet? Or are there already others?" My questions felt like they wanted to flow endlessly out of my mouth, but I quickly caught myself. Asking to many questions all at once was rude.

"There will be others. Soon, hopefully. There are many like you, Nina, with spectacular mental talent. I hope to make a world a better place with this idea of mine. (1) With the smartest people on the planet currently, we could quite possibly solve many of the cases that have plagued the Earth that the police alone have not been able to solve."

"Oh…." That was all I had really wanted to know. If that was the case, then what I thought should be true. I would be surrounded by people like me; wouldn't be shunned like I had been at St. Ivan's.

It was quite a while before I fell asleep, the silent humming of the car slowly creating a sort of lullaby for me. The last thing I could truly remember was Lawliet also slightly start to dose off, his position faltering a bit as he became tired.

----------------------------------

If only he knew that that was the plan of Lawliet's killer in the future.

**This is way to short for a comeback chapter, I know. )); Sorry. D: I think that most of these will be fairly short chapters up to a point. I plan to get off my lazy ass and start writing again. Well, not necessarily **_**again**_**, just getting back to work on some of my older pieces…**

**Remember people, I have a life and it doesn't entirely revolve around writing. :P**

**Song used while typing- Rebirthing by Skillet**


	3. Plan of Action

**Authors Note.**

Alright. I've made a plan of action. From here on, in order to keep myself from getting too terribly cluttered like I already am, I'm going to be updating one fanfiction at a time. I'm going to try to my greatest ability to get off of my lazy ass to update every week. Each week, I'll be updating a different fic, and I'll make a list for the order in which I will update them, which only I will know. I know it's kind of late, but this is like my new year's revolution. And I know that I haven't updated a lot of things in a _very _long time, but please give me a chance. 'kay? :)

-Dark


End file.
